


Stay

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Rude doesn’t know why it even matters.  Whether it actually matters or it’s just a random goal he has set for himself.  Fifty pull ups.  Ten percent body fat.  Perfectly silent kill.  Partner spends the night.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Stay

_Stay the night_. 

A year of sex. Really good sex. Rude doesn’t say it. He doesn’t make requests as a matter of personal policy.

Reno once edged him for an hour before finally asking, _Aren’t you gonna beg?_ Rude, panting, shaking, nearly ripping the sheets, had responded between breaths, _I’ll take what you give me._

Reno swore at him, already tired of the game. _Proud bastard._ He climbed on top of Rude and rode him for the whole twenty seconds it took them to come all over each other. Then he gathered up his clothes, saluted, and left.

Rude used to fuck him rough and hard. Pull his hair. Smack his ass. Hold him down and leave bruises on his neck. Reno goaded him into it every time with his filthy mouth. If left to his own devices, Reno would come over, drop on all fours with his ass in the air, and let Rude fuck him like a stranger. And leave with a friendly wave. Every time. 

But with so much experience, Rude has learned to push. He doesn’t ask, he just _does._ Reno never says stop.

Rude still holds him down. And he finds out what Reno really likes.

Reno likes to be kissed. A lot. He wouldn’t admit it, but when Rude holds his head still and kisses him deeply— like there’s absolutely no hurry— like he’s _saying_ something— the frenetic tension bleeds out of him. Reno doesn’t moan or put on a show. He just sinks deeper and deeper into the bed and breathes in air like he can barely hold his cells together. Like he’s going to dissolve.

He likes to be held— at least until they’re done. He doesn’t ask for it, but he’ll rub his face all over Rude’s neck and chest, squirming closer and closer until Rude wraps his arms around those narrow shoulders and draws their bodies together. They never switch roles and Rude thinks this is why. Rude would let Reno fuck him if he wanted. Occasionally Reno will finger Rude while he blows him... and Rude makes it clear it feels good. But Rude doesn’t ask for anything, as a rule. He’s happy enough to do the holding and the fucking, and Reno never tries to top. 

Sometimes Reno tears up when he comes. It’s unbearably sweet. Rude knows how to make it happen, although he does it rarely. The key is to fuck Reno slowly through his orgasm. To make him feel every stroke. To draw it out and keep him shaking on the edge with one hand warm on the middle of his back or splayed across his chest so that he can’t forget that there is someone there with him. Reno likes to be fucked from behind and Rude knows this is why. The tears disappear into the sheets and the only sign is the red tint to Reno’s eyes when he turns around and stretches and makes some witty comment. And then gathers up his clothes and leaves. 

Once they made such a ridiculous mess that Reno permitted a shower together. Rude had said, _Let me wash all that cum out of your hair._ And Reno said, _Okay._ It was strangely awkward. Perfunctory. An exchange of shampoo and a bar of soap and taking turns in the spray. Rude had kissed him. Reno let him, and then pulled away with a wink and got out of the shower. He was dressed and on his way out before Rude was even dry. 

Rude tries to tire him out. Pulls Reno on top and makes him ride until his legs shake. He leaves on shaky legs.

Tries edging him until Reno loses his temper, kicks him in the side and has to be coaxed into staying for the end of a very conciliatory blowjob. Leaves immediately afterwards.

Tries collapsing on top of him post-orgasm and keeping him pinned down to the bed. Reno pinches him until he finally shifts over so Reno can roll out of bed. Leaves.

Rude doesn’t know why it even matters. Whether it _actually_ matters or it’s just another random goal he has set for himself. Fifty pull ups. Ten percent body fat. Perfectly silent kill. Partner spends the night. 

Rude knows he’s good in bed. Reno leaves hoarse, drained, and satisfied. Then comes back. Rude knows he’s a good partner too, and so is Reno. That oughta be enough. _Am I needy? Am I lonely? Do I even like Reno?_ He can’t answer the questions and wouldn't know what to do with the answers. But he wants Reno to stay. Once. With him. To wake up and see red hair.

His last-ditch effort is _telling._

“Stay,” he says.

“What?”

“Stay here tonight.”

Reno is quiet while he pulls his shirt over his head. Grabs his pants. “Nah, I’m good.” Reno’s already in the doorway. “See ya, partner”

_Well that didn’t work._

The next time, Rude holds Reno down on his back and fucks him slow until he cries through his orgasm. Reno is so pissed off Rude just lets him go.

_Right. Bad idea._

The time after that, Rude is so anxious that he fucks Reno hard and relentless from behind just to get it over with. They both come in minutes. Rude has been waiting for this part. He’s going to make a request. His first and only.

“I want you to stay. Please.”

Reno looks at him over his shoulder like he’s crazy. “Why?”

“Because I want you.” 

Reno knows and deflects. “You just had me, partner.”

Rude doesn’t know what to say. It took a few days to come up with the words he’s said already, and they already felt like too much. He’s not going to get out, _I want more than your dick and your ass and you screaming into my sheets._ Rude doesn’t like words much to begin with. They’re so imprecise. So, after a short consideration, he shrugs and lays back. His eyes are closed while Reno leaves. 

The next time Reno shows up at his door, Rude thinks about turning him away. For about two seconds. And then, before he knows it, he’s flat on his back while Reno rides the life out of him, hands planted on his chest, hips somehow doing something much more remarkable than just up and down. Rude knows he won’t be able to turn this away. 

He takes Reno in his hand and circles his thumb around the head exactly the way Reno likes until there’s warmth spilling over his fingers. 

His cock is still twitching in Reno when he hears, “You want me to stay?”

Rude’s eyes snap open. “Yes.”

“Okay I will. But only because you need it.”

He climbs off of Rude and opens the third drawer of his dresser to grab a t-shirt to wear. Rude wonders how Reno knows where his clothes are.

“You don’t have to. I don’t need it.”

Reno ignores him and walks into the bathroom. He cleans up and brushes his teeth with Rude’s toothbrush. Rude thinks that this tradeoff might not be worth it and wonders if there’s another toothbrush somewhere in his dopp kit.

He’s still somewhat bewildered when Reno climbs into bed with him. This time, under the covers.

“Everyone needs _something_ , Rude.” Reno lays his head on the pillow, curled on his side.

Rude has no idea what to make of this. So he pulls on a shirt and some boxers, ignores his already-wet toothbrush in the sink, and turns out the light.

He wonders what Reno would do if Rude tried to hold him. That might be pushing it. And too fucking hot. But he’s here, and apparently here for Rude’s sake. It makes Rude uncomfortable for about five seconds until he realizes that their whole lives are spent doing things for each other. So Rude takes this charity. He reaches out and finds Reno’s hand palm up under the sheet. Rude lays his fingers across Reno’s palm and closes his eyes.

It’s dark and comfortable and he’s still feeling the lassitude from that orgasm only minutes ago. Reno’s breathing is quiet and his skin is warm. If Rude twitches his fingers just slightly, he can feel the calluses under Reno’s fingers from gripping his baton. It feels better than soft skin. There’s not much that’s soft about Reno.

If everyone needs something, Rude wonders what it is that Reno needs. If it’s something that he’s already found in Rude’s bed, or something else entirely. He’ll have to keep wondering. Because Reno doesn’t make requests either.

**Author's Note:**

> [ @lemondroplan ](https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan) where I am also NSFW.


End file.
